Cutie Mark Chronicles (For my OCs!)
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Basically my own version of the episode, the "Cutie Mark Chronicles", but telling how each of my pony OCs got their marks!
1. Sword and Shield Mark

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So for those of you who are reading my friendship school series (By the way, sorry for the delay on the next chapter!) I have been thinking about doing my own version of the Cutie Mark Chronicles, but with my OCs and explaining how they got their marks!**

 **Now this is only a side thing and will only include five chapters or parts for each of my OCs and we're going to go from oldest to youngest, so we're going to start with the father of my OC family, Sword Gauntlet!**

* * *

Sword and Shield Mark

* * *

Tonight was one of the biggest events in Canterlot, the Grand Galloping Gala, a huge social event for the elite of the regal city and being one of the largest annual events meant all the royal guards needed to be present to make sure everypony was safe. Along the guards was a red unicorn stallion, wearing his armor and trotting through the many hallways of the palace where the event was taking place, looking very focused, but happy, the main reason being because of the young red colt besides him.

"Wow dad, you're so lucky to have such a cool job." The young colt named Sword Gauntlet told the guard next to him. "Thanks for finally taking me to work with you."

"Well son, I wouldn't call it "cool", but I do enjoy it." The guard answered back with a smile. "And happy too, it was about time to see what all your grandfathers and your old man did and still do, and I'm sure you'll continue the tradition."

Sword still has yet to get his cutie mark, a symbol on his flank that will tell him his purpose in his life, but he already knew what his purpose was, as his father stated, it was a family tradition on the stallion side to be a royal guard and Sword was sure his cutie mark would relate to that. His father's cutie mark was a bow and arrow, having gotten it from winning an archery contest while he was a young colt in school.

Sword followed his father around the palace, stopping sometimes because his father talked to some of his friends in the royal guard or looked to see if anypony needed help. Eventually, even guard ponies need a little break sometimes and Sword's father definitely needed one as he needed to use the colt's room. (Men's bathroom)

"Hey son, I have to go to the colt's room, do you mind holding my helmet?" Sword's father asked his son.

"Sure dad, could I wear it?" Sword asked, excited.

"Sure, why not?" Sword's father smiled and even placed the helmet on his son's head himself and since Sword was just a little colt, the helmet nearly covered his whole head. "Now you really look like a guard." Sword's father chuckled before leaving.

While Sword waited for his dad to come back, Sword changed his face to a serious one, imagining himself as a real guard as he marched back and forth, practiced saluting, bowing, things like that. His dad still didn't come back and Sword was getting a little bored, there was nopony he could talk to, let alone that he knew any ponies in the palace in the first place. Sword walked around a bit, but not too far so his dad could see him when he comes back.

"Boy, dad must have been holding it for a long time…" Sword said quietly to himself as he was passing by one of the long stairs of the palace.

While Sword was walking by the stairs, a couple of the guests, a stallion and a mare was about to walk down the stairs, chatting with each other, not paying too much attention. However the mare should have because her dress was long and reached down to hoof level, a recipe for tripping and disaster. And Sword noticed as the mare took her first step down and was about to take her second step, as Sword yelled out…

"Miss, watch it!" Sword yelled as it was too late, the mare taking a step right on her dress, which caused her to struggle with trotting down the stairs and made her trip.

Sword did the first thing that came to his head, he jumped up and slid down the railing of the stairs with lightning speed, just managing to keep up with the mare as the bottom of the stairs came closer. As Sword was about to reach the end of the railing, he hopped off and put himself between the floor and the mare about to come crashing down, as the mare landed on the young colt's back. Sword felt the full impact of the adult pony on him, but at lease he soften her fall, however he also felt a strange feeling on his flank…

"Oh thank you young colt." The mare said.

"You're welcome." Sword struggled to get out as the mare was still on him. "But do you mind getting off now?"

"Oh sorry." The mare apologized and got off, noticing that what she thought was a guard was younger than she expected. "Wait, you're not a guard are you?" The mare asked, Sword about to answer, only a familiar voice came from the top of the stairs

"No, he's my son." Sword's father said, causing the colt and mare to look up, Sword's father had a surprised and proud look as he trotted down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I should have stayed where you left me and what I just did was dangerous, and I probably should have not slid down the railing… Sword rambled on, but Sword's father stopped him as he reached the young colt.

"Son, what you did was worthy of becoming a royal guard and I couldn't be happier, plus…" Sword's father pointed to his son's behind with his hoof. "Look at your flank."

Sword looked where his dad's hoof was pointing and saw something that wasn't there before, something that he wanted for quite some time now, something that would finally tell him his purpose in his life. His cutie mark. And it was what he expected and wanted, it was a white colored shield and on top of the shield was a sword.

"My cutie mark…" Sword grasped in surprise as he had a pale face on before his smile appeared. "I got my cutie mark!"

"Okay, calm down son." Sword's father chuckled. "And wow, I can't believe it, I should have brought you here much earlier." The stallion commented as Sword remembered he still had something that belonged to his dad.

"Oh dad, I think this belongs to you." Sword starting to take off the slightly heavy metal helmet, only for his dad to stop him.

"Why don't you keep it on for the rest of the night son." Sword's father said. "In fact, come, I think there's somepony who would like to meet you."

And Sword went with his dad until his dad found who he was looking for, along the guests was a much larger than average pony, a white pony with both a horn and wings, Sword knew who she was as everypony in Canterlot would know, the ruler of all Equestria, Princess Celestia.

Sword's dad led his son to the princess, who grew larger and larger to the young colt as Sword's dad excused himself.

"Excuse me princess, may I speak with you?" Sword's dad asked politely.

"Of course." Celestia replied as she excused herself from the guests she was currently talking to. "What can I help you with?"

"Well princess…" Sword's dad began as he brought his son in front of him. "This is my son, Sword Gauntlet."

Sword gulped as he was never close up to the Princess before on a face to face level, of course he seen her from a distance and of course she never talked to him until tonight that is.

"And he just saved a mare from being terribly hurt from tripping on her dress while she was trotting down a stairway." Sword's dad explained. "Which earned him his cutie mark, son show the princess."

"Yes dad…" Sword replied as he turned to show his flank to the large white alicorn before him.

"Impressive for such a young one, you'll most certainly be a fine guard when you reach stallionhood." Celestia remarked as Sword's dad continued.

"If you have a few minutes princess, would it be okay if he took the oath early?" Sword's dad asked, giving his son the honor, which came as a huge surprise to the young colt.

"Of course." Celestia smiled as she cleared her throat and spoke directly to Sword. "Kneel and bow." And Sword did so, but was shaking a little. "Sword Gauntlet, do you promise to fulfill your duty as a royal guard with full commitment and devotion to your post. To protect others selflessly even when there is danger and live up to your name."

"I do." Sword managed to get out nervously.

"Than I now declare you to be an official royal guard." Celestia finished as she placed her heavy hoof on Sword's shoulder, to confirm the oath.

"I'll very proud of you son." Sword's dad told the young colt as the oath was finished. "You're going to be a great guard."

"Thanks dad." Sword replied.

As soon as the Gala was over and everypony went back home to rest from the long night, father and son went back home, where Sword's mom was. And Sword's mom was just as happy as his dad to see that her son got his cutie mark and his destiny set for him.

And as Sword got older, he went through training as a cadet, tough and hard as it was, but he came out still strong and ready for duty, just like his old man as he got his own helmet and armor and spent his days doing his job. Eventually Sword met his own special somepony, a nurse by the name of Bluebell, having met her while he needed to go to the hospital because of a little cold he had. He asked her for her hoof in marriage one day while out on their one year anniversary, she said yes and the two became an official couple. They would soon have three children of their own at separate times, two daughters and a son and Sword hoped that one day his son would follow the family tradition when he got his cutie mark.

* * *

 **Alright, well that's one OC down, four more to go!**

 **How did you creatures like this? Or did you not like it?**

 **Also, the cover image is of Twilight getting her cutie mark in the Cutie Mark Chronicles, which is related to this little series of one shots. Sorry that's the best I can come up with!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	2. Cold Medicine Mark

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Now we come to the second oldest of my OCs, the mom of my family, Nurse Bluebell and how she got her cutie mark!**

 **Also, as always, thank you to Leifj2009 and T8ECR34TOR for the favs and/or follows!**

 **And now enjoy!**

* * *

Cold Medicine Mark

* * *

Today was a rather busy day in the Canterlot Hospital as a wave of the Pony Pox swept through Equestria, it wasn't a terrible illness but the hospitals all over Equestria were full of patients seeking treatment. Even still one of the nurses has brought along her little daughter, a filly by the name of Bluebell, to show her around and see what the mother did. Bluebell was excited to one day be a nurse, just like her mother, who she looked up to very much.

"I'm so glad you brought me along mom." Bluebell said through her mask she wore, to protect herself from the illness spreading around.

"No problem sweetie." Bluebell's mother smiled back as another nurse came up to Bluebell's mom.

"Nurse Angelheart, we need some extra help down the first floor." The nurse told Bluebell's mom.

"Alright." Angelheart replied before turning to her daughter. "Okay sweetie, when we get to the room, stay at the door, the last thing I want is for you to get sick."

"Yes mom." Bluebell obeyed as mother and daughter went downstairs to the first floor, going to the room where some help was needed giving some very ill patients who were too sick to move to take their medicine.

After making sure her mask was secured and she had gloves, Angelheart went in and did a nurse's duty, helping the patients take their much needed medicine and comforting them by saying that they'll feel better. Bluebell watched her mother, to learn from family experience because one day she was going to have the same job as her mother.

As soon as Angelheart was done, she went back to her daughter, taking a deep breath.

"You make it look so easy mom." Bluebell commented.

"Years of experience sweetie, now lets continue shall we?" Angelheart smiled and led her daughter through more places in the hospital, but also needing to attend to patients when she was asked to.

Eventually nighttime came and Angelheart was very tired, mother and daughter going back home to sleep for the night. As the family ate dinner and went to bed, Angelheart made sure her daughter was comfortable.

"Hey mom, can I go with you to the hospital again tomorrow?" Bluebell asked.

"Sure sweetie, I enjoy your company." Angelheart said before giving her daughter a goodnight kiss.

And the family slept during the night, but in the morning…

As Bluebell slowly opened her eyes in response to the sun being raised by Celestia, she heard somepony was sick and it had to be one of her parents. Bluebell got out of bed and raced to her parents' bedroom, opening the door to see her mother caught the Pony Pox.

"Dad, what happened?" Bluebell asked her father who was comforting his wife.

"Thank Celestia you're here sweetie, I think your mother must have became sick from all the patients she was attending to." Bluebell's dad answered.

"And there's still more to attend to…" Angelheart said weakly as she tried to get up so she could go back to the hospital.

"Oh no honey, you're in no condition to move, you're staying here until you get better." Bluebell's dad gently pushed his wife back into bed and then turned to his daughter. "Sweetie, I'm going to get some medicine for your mom, make sure she doesn't leave the house."

"Okay dad…" Bluebell nervously replied as her dad left the room while Bluebell came a bit closer to her mother. "How are you feeling mom?"

"I been better sweetie, so I guess since you're here I can't leave…" Angelheart sighed as she hated staying in bed during the day when she had such an important job. "I'm going to try to get some sleep, maybe that will help." And Angelheart slowly closed her eyes and eventually she was sleeping, snoring peacefully as she rested.

Meanwhile Bluebell figured if her mom couldn't go to work at the hospital, she could go disguised as her mother and attend to the patients, after all she seen her mom do it so many times, how hard could it be?

Bluebell quickly got some small wooden beams that were in the house, as well as a large overcoat, and her mom's nurse hat before heading out of the house with the things, once the hospital was in view, she hid behind some bushes and put her disguise together, which was a little difficult, but she managed to make it work. The real reason was trying to walk so she practiced a little before she figured she got the hang of it, putting on the overcoat before trotting to the hospital entrance.

"I hope I don't get in trouble." Bluebell said to herself as she entered the building, practicing to be her mom as she waved back to the other doctors and nurses who waved at her. "So far so good."

Bluebell trotted through the hospital until a familiar mare came up to her, not recognizing the little filly since she looked so much like her mother.

"There you are Angelheart, we got some patients for you at the third floor." The nurse told Bluebell in her disguise.

"Thank you very much." Bluebell first clearing her throat a little before changing the tone of her voice as best she could to sound like her mother, which luckily the other nurse brought.

Going up to the third floor, which was a bit of a challenge going up stairs, she arrived at the room she was needed, the room having a couple of foals just like her who had came down with the Pony Pox.

"Alright, lets get you little ones to take your medicine." Bluebell smiled as she made her way to the bedside of the first foal and carefully poured some medicine into a small cup, then carefully getting down to the foal's level and helping him take his medicine. "You're feel better in no time, you'll see." Bluebell comforted the foal just like how her mother would.

"Thank you nurse." The foal thanked Bluebell as he swallowed the medicine.

During that time a faint glow started to appear from underneath Bluebell's overcoat she was wearing, of which she and the foal didn't notice. Bluebell moved on to the second patient in the room and was halfway giving the medicine when the room door opened to reveal several doctors and nurses.

"You're not Nurse Angelheart!" One of the doctors shouted.

"Of course I am." Bluebell replied, starting to sweat as she realized she got caught, but tried not to show it. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm Nurse Angelheart sweetie." A voice came from behind the group of doctors and nurses to reveal a still sick mother in a wheelchair that was being pushed by her husband, both of who had stern faces on them.

Bluebell knew it was no use prolonging the obvious and sighed as she removed the overcoat she was wearing, and got rid of the wooden beams she was standing on, but when she removed those, her parents had a complete opposite reaction to what Bluebell expected them to have. Instead of faces that told the little filly she was grounded or whatever punishment her parents would give her was instead replaced by stunned and shocked faces.

"What?" Bluebell said as she wondered why her parents weren't giving her a strict talking.

"Sweetie, it's your flank…" Bluebell's dad began as he found it hard to continue.

"Why didn't I think of this before…" Angelheart added her input as Bluebell looked behind at her flank and saw her life changing point, her cutie mark!

It was simply a bottle of cold medicine, but it wasn't there before and this made Bluebell very happy as this told her what her destiny was, to become a nurse just like her mother.

"I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!" Bluebell shouted over and over again as her parents were no longer upset, but happy.

"Looks like sneaking out turned out to be good." Angelheart commented as she sounded happier through her sickness. "Good job sweetie, but next time maybe don't go disguising yourself as a nurse.

"Yes mom." Bluebell replied as she couldn't stop looking at her mark, her parents still chuckling at their daughter's excitement.

So Bluebell's destiny was laid out for her and the first patient she took care of was her mother, nursing her back to health and when her mother was well and the Pony Pox was gone, Angelheart taught Bluebell everything now, preparing her for when she retired and Bluebell would take her place. When that day came and Bluebell officially became Nurse Bluebell, she followed in her mother's hoofsteps, being a nurse in the Canterlot Hospital.

Eventually one day she met her future special somepony, a royal guard named Sword Gauntlet who came to the hospital because he was ill, Bluebell was his nurse, giving him medicine and bringing his food and all. And when he was well again, he asked her out, which she accepted, the two falling for each other and the day came when Sword asked Bluebell the important question. Obviously Bluebell said yes and they soon had three children, two daughters and a son, Bluebell hoping that one day one of her children would follow in her hoofsteps.

* * *

 **And now the next three and last parts are for the children! But will they have similar marks as their parents? Find out next time!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	3. Violin Mark

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Been awhile hasn't it!? Well back and with the oldest of the children of Sword Gauntlet and Nurse Bluebell, Dancing Tune!**

 **Lets see how she got her mark…**

 **Also, thank you to Moore98Luke for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Violin Mark

* * *

Today, as it always is, was a busy day at the Canterlot Hospital, doctors and nurses attending to patients and it was no different for one nurse, Nurse Bluebell, who brought along a little filly that had the same mane, coat, and tail colors. The little filly seemed a little uninterested in what was happening in the hospital while Bluebell pointed out the many rooms.

"And there's where all the medicine is stored, personally my most favorite room, what with my cutie mark and all." Bluebell said as the little filly could be heard sighing. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom, I appreciate you bringing me to work, but I'm just not interested in any of these things, can't I just go wait in a room until you finish work?" Bluebell's daughter asked as she felt tired.

"If that's what you want sweetie…" Bluebell replied and did as her daughter wished, leaving her in an empty patient's room until the workday was done.

As Celestia lowered the sun to allow Luna to raise the moon, Bluebell got her daughter and then the two trotted back home. Bluebell was quite worried about her daughter, she wanted her daughter to follow in her hoofsteps, but unlike her she wasn't jumping at the opportunity to become a nurse. Bluebell wondered if she should try harder, do something that would interest her daughter.

As the two family members got back home, they were met by a stallion and a little colt, both of whom had a red coat and a black mane and tail. The stallion coming up to Bluebell.

"Hey honey." The stallion greeted Bluebell, who was his wife, as he gave her a kiss on the muzzle. "How was work today?"

"Same as always." Bluebell replied as the little colt hugged Bluebell.

"Mommy!" The little colt said as he gave Bluebell a warm hug.

"Okay son, calm down." Bluebell chuckled as her son let go as she then got closer to her husband. "I'm a little worried about our daughter, I'll talk to you when we get to bed.

The family then had dinner together, as they always do before going to bed and sleeping for the night, Sword Gauntlet got into the bed he shared with his wife before she joined him, sighing.

"So…" Sword began, remembering that his wife wanted to talk to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know honey…" Bluebell sighed. "Our daughter just doesn't seem interested in following my hoofsteps, she's not like me when I was her age, I was so excited to one day be a nurse just like my mother."

"I know the feeling honey, but sometimes it takes time and patience, you'll figure it out, you always do." Sword smiled to reassure his wife before giving her quick kiss on her cheek before laying back down into the bed and closing his eyes to get some sleep.

Bluebell stayed awake a little longer and thought about what her husband said, maybe it does take time and she'll figure it out, she just needs to come up with something. She thought about it and came up with a situation, once she thought of it, she then snuggled into bed and fell asleep.

Next morning came and Bluebell once again took her daughter to the hospital, eager to have her daughter get the full experience.

"Now sweetie, I know yesterday wasn't fun, but today you're going to be my little helper, today is my day where I visit and check up on all the little patients in the hospital and I could sure use some help." Bluebell told her daughter.

"I guess I could do that…" Bluebell's daughter sighed quietly.

So as soon as mother and daughter came inside the hospital, Bluebell got to work, going to the little colts and fillies' area of the hospital, which was also a favorite of her's because she enjoyed her little patients the most. Bluebell had her daughter help carry medicine or bring any snacks or books the little patients requested, this still didn't please Bluebell's daughter as she still felt bored.

Bluebell's daughter was in the middle of holding a tray of medicine while Bluebell herself was helping a young filly take her medicine. While Bluebell's daughter felt like she was about to fall asleep, she heard something coming from a different area of the hospital, something you don't typically hear in a hospital… It was the sound of music.

"What is that…" Bluebell thought in her head as she saw her mother was too preoccupied with the little patient she was currently attending to, the little filly silently put down the tray she was holding onto and snuck her way out of the little patients' area and followed the sound of music.

The sound led her to the rest room for the older patients, who were sitting down and watching something, Bluebell's daughter followed their gaze to see several ponies up on a small stage, playing on instruments like a violin and a cello. Bluebell's daughter watched in interest as they played beautifully, Bluebell's daughter kept watching until the performance was done and the audience clapped to it. The little filly wanted to clap too, but she feared it would draw attention to her, so she didn't. As the performance was over, the audience began to be led back to their rooms while the music players gently laid their instruments down and decided to take a break and get something to drink.

Bluebell's daughter hid, waiting for everyone to leave before coming out and going inside the room where all the instruments were. She stared at the smallest of the instruments, which was still too big for her, picking it up and looking at the weird shape. It was like an oval shape, but part of it was missing as there were two inward bulges, it only had four strings, and a long neck of some sort. There was also this long stick besides it, with a thick string, which Bluebell's daughter saw was the thing that made the sound of the instrument.

Picking up the instrument like how the players did, she then picked up the stick before placing it against the four strings of the instrument and moved it across. She expected a beautiful sound to come out, but instead was met with a sharp and harsh sound.

"Maybe it's just because I'm not big enough for this instrument… "Bluebell's daughter thought, but then decided to try again.

Again, a similar sound came out, but it was better as the little filly got used to having the instrument on her. And while she was getting a bit better and better, she played louder and louder, eventually as loud as the performers were as she was smiling, enjoying playing the instrument, no matter if she was bad at it.

As the little filly kept playing and playing, she never thought that somepony might hear her, she was too into playing to realize the ponies standing only a few feet away from her. That is until the little filly stopped playing and she panted, tired out. As she was putting down the instrument, she saw that the performances have returned, apparently having heard the music playing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have touched your instrument." The little filly apologized as she had her head hung low and had a "I'm in trouble now" look.

One of the performances, most likely the owner of the instrument, came up to the little filly.

"Oh no young filly, was that your first time playing a violin?" The performer asked.

"A violin?" The little filly asked.

"Judging by that answer, I'll take that as a yes." The performer replied. "The instrument you were playing is a violin and you seem very interested in learning how to play one, in fact you might want to take a look at your flank."

The little filly looked at her flank and saw something that wasn't there before, something all little colts and fillies love to see, her cutie mark! It was a violin and that stick, which was a bow, playing the violin and music notes were coming out from where the bow and violin met in harmony.

"My cutie mark…" The little filly said in surprise. "How…"

"Sweetie, there you are!" A voice came from behind the performers and the performers stepped aside to reveal Bluebell. "I was looking for you everywhere." Bluebell spoke in a worried tone, but the little filly was too happy to apologize for leaving her mother's side.

"Mom, look!" The little filly showed her cutie mark to Bluebell, who was most shocked.

"Your cutie mark…" Bluebell said in disbelief. "But I don't understand…"

"So, I take it you're the filly's mother?" The performer who been talking to the little filly asked Bluebell.

"Yes I am." Bluebell answered, still looking at her daughter's flank.

"Well, I would love to ask your permission to have your daughter come for lessons to improve her music skills, I have a little school for young colts and fillies willing to learn how to play." The performer offered.

"Oh please mom, can I learn how to play the violin." The little filly begged Bluebell.

"Well, I guess since your cutie mark is a violin now, I can't say no…" Bluebell knowing she failed to have her daughter follow in her hoofsteps.

So with the little filly's cutie mark revealed, her parents got her name officially put in place, Dancing Tune as she was now called and she no longer went to the hospital with her mother. Now Dancing Tune went to a little music school for colts and fillies and learned how to play a violin, which she did rather quickly, performing at events for the music school, of which her family attended. When she graduated, she joined up with a classical music group and played at many social events, like the Grand Galloping Gala, in Canterlot, making a lot of bits playing her violin she cherished. Bluebell, even thought a bit hesitant at first, came to accept that her daughter went down this path, even thought she wanted a different one, but Bluebell knew her daughter's happiness came first and if she had to sacrifice her own, it was worth it.

* * *

 **And there we go! Three down and two more to go! That's pretty much it, so…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	4. Parchment and Quill Mark

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **First off I'm very sorry for delaying this, if you don't know I been really stuck on how to do this one for Drawn Pen! Still not sure if I will be satisfied with the result still, but I can't keep delaying it, so here we go!**

* * *

Parchment and Quill Mark

* * *

As in a normal day in the palace in Canterlot, the royal guards were around, standing at attention or patrolling around the palace and that was the routine for a certain red unicorn guard, but he had a little red unicorn colt next to him.

"Now son, as a guard you must always make sure to stand at attention when one of the princesses comes by." The unicorn guard explained to the little colt as a couple of guards with spears came passing by."

"Right dad…" The little colt answered back, a bit frightened by the guards towering over him.

"What's the matter son, aren't you excited to follow in your father's hoofsteps?" The unicorn guard asked the little colt.

"Well…" The little colt replied nervously. "It's a little frightening…"

The red unicorn guard, Sword Gauntlet, has been taking his little son, Drawn Lance, to work with him, eager and determined to see his son in his first steps to becoming like him, only it wasn't working out very well… The little colt was rather scared by the presence of the tough and serious looking guards around him, now of course the little colt knew his father was like that too on the job, at home was another matter. However Lance found himself more interested in reading, even before his father took him to work and Lance felt more comfortable and at peace with books and writing material, than with grown up stallions and mares wearing armor and wielding spears.

Sword continued his shift, showing his son the many different things that the guards do, but Lance was still not really interested in it, even thought he tried to be to make his dad happy. Eventually, as the day started to end, the guards on the day shift began to go home while the night guards came in. Both father and son returned home, coming into the house to hear the sound of a violin playing. Sword went to that room, while Lance went to his room, to see his daughter, Dancing Tune practicing.

"Hey daddy." The slightly older sister of Drawn Lance greeted her father while she put down her bow.

"Hey sweetie, you're getting better each day." Sword smiled as he lifted up the filly.

"Thanks dad." Tune smiled.

Before Dancing Tune got her cutie mark, which laid out that she was going to be a violin player, Sword's wife, Nurse Bluebell took her daughter to work with her, to get her interested in becoming a nurse, only that failed, but it's not like the family wasn't happy. And this fact was on Sword's mind while he took his son with him to work, that maybe the family tradition might be broken and Lance might get a cutie mark in something else than being a royal guard.

Eventually Sword's wife came home, tired from another long day at the hospital, but Sword was there to greet her as always and the family had a nice dinner like every night before heading off to bed. Sword got in bed before his wife while she was saying goodnight to her children, Sword upright in bed as he was lost in his thoughts and still was when Bluebell came to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bluebell asked as she came back.

"Oh, it's just…" Sword began, but sighed before continuing. "You remember trying to have our daughter get a cutie mark related to your line of work?"

"Yes, I do." Bluebell replied, now knowing what her husband meant. "And you think the same thing will happen with our son?"

"Yes, I'm afraid of disappointing my dad, I feel like I'm failing to uphold my family's tradition." Sword revealed.

"Oh honey, you have to let things happen, no pony has control over what their children's future will be, I admit I was skeptical of our daughter's cutie mark at first, but I'm happy that she's happy and I'm sure that no matter what our son's mark will be, you will feel the same." Bluebell reassured her husband.

"I guess so honey." Sword tried a smile before he shared a goodnight kiss with his wife before the two laid down, got comfortable and slept.

It was a couple of days later and Sword once again took his son to work with him, however this time the little Lance was more than happy to go with his dad to the palace. The reason being was that today was the Equestrian Author's Social, the gathering of many different writers to come together to share their progress on their work. Such famous and even new authors like A.K. Yearling and the author of the Shadow Spade books would be there.

(Still need a canon name for the author of the Shadow Spade books Hasbro!)

Lance was looking froward to the event and brought along some pieces of parchment with him, a little story he wrote for the author A.K. Yearling, who actually just started out writing stories, having published only a couple of books so far. Whenever Lance wanted to relax and not do some more serious reading, he read the Daring Do books by the mare author.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see the many authors." Lance exclaimed as he trotted alongside his father.

"Sure son…" Sword replied, reminding himself what his wife said and tried to think positively as he reported in for his daily duty.

By the time father and son entered the palace, the event was getting started as a large portion of the guards were to keep watch and make sure the event went smoothly. While Sword got to his post, his son asked him something that made Sword even more nervous.

"Hey dad, can I go and try to find Ms. Yearling?" Lance asked his dad.

"Okay son, but cause any trouble." Sword giving his permission.

"Thanks dad." Lance said while he trotted off to find the author.

Lance only seen the young author's picture in the back cover of her books, but she wore an interesting look, a dark purple cloak, red rimmed large glasses, and a grey hat with a white ribbon tied around it. It was like the author, who had a light brownish coat with a black and grey mane had something to hide…

Going through the crowds of much older ponies than him, Lance found the young author sitting by herself at one of the round tables, but it was like she was avoiding attention from others. That made Lance a bit more nervous than he thought he would be, but that still didn't stop him from going froward.

"Excuse me…" Lance said in a shaky voice. "Ms. Yearling…"

The young author turned to see the red unicorn colt next to her, having a neutral expression on as she looked down at Lance.

"What can I do for you kid?" A.K. Yearling spoke in a raspy voice.

"My name's Drawn Lance, I'm a son of one of the royal guards here…" Lance started, but realized that was unimportant. "And well, I came with my dad today to see if you can just take a few minutes to look at my short story I written." Lance holding out the pieces of parchment.

Now this got A.K. Yearling interested, she wasn't really a social pony, but seeing young minds interested in becoming authors, she couldn't resist that. And plus, no pony else was currently holding her attention.

"Sure kid." A.K. Yearling answered and took the parchments from the little colt.

While waiting to be judged, little Lance was shaking, very nervous to find out what the new author would say about his own writing. After some time, Ms. Yearling got through the short story and slowly placed it down, turning to Lance.

"Wow kid, I'm impressed, but…" Ms. Yearling started, which put Lance on edge. "I'm afraid you'll have too much competition from other authors who write about similar things, however, have you ever thought of being an editor?"

"What's an editor?" Lance asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"An editor is someone who corrects an author's work, spelling mistakes, sentence structure, things like that, I think you'll do very good with that." Ms. Yearling advised. "Tell you what, I'm going to start my third book pretty soon, how about I send you a copy of the first chapter and you can edit it for me."

"Wow…" Lance brightened up now. "Really?"

"Sure." Ms. Yearling replied, confirming her decision.

"Thank you Ms. Yearling." Lance smiled as he had to go back to his dad to tell the big news.

Once Lance got back to his dad, the little colt told his father what happened and Sword couldn't be prouder, but inside he felt a bit sad. Father and son, as the day and event ended, came back home and Lance waited and waited whenever he could by the mail slot for the letter containing the first chapter of the third Daring Do book to be edited.

It took almost three weeks to appear, but it came, the letter that Lance was waiting for, as soon as he got it, he raced upstairs to his room and got to work, quill and ink in hoof as he worked all through the day and into part of the night. The only way he stopped was when his mother came to put him to bed. Several days later and Lance was finished, having corrected all the mistakes he could find in Ms. Yearling's first chapter.

Sending it back, Lance waited and waited for a response to find out if he did a good job or not and once the letter from Ms. Yearling came back, he was in for a surprise… Opening the letter once he got it, he smiled bigger and bigger while reading it.

 _"Dear Drawn Lance,_

 _I have to say that you made me look bad with all the edits, but jokes aside, you impressed me yet again, the first chapter you edited was perfect. I sent it to the official editor's office and the stallion was quite impressed, having said that it was already good to go. With that in mind, I have already written the second chapter and would very much like to have my little editor once again work his magic."_

 _From A.K. Yearling."_

And of course Ms. Yearling wasn't kidding, with the letter was also a copy of the second chapter of her book. Pen was so happy he couldn't contain his excitement as he was jumping up and down in the air by the front door of his home. He was so excited that once he finished jumping up and down, having gotten tired of it, something started appearing on his flank…

Lance noticed a glow and looked at his behind to see a flash of light and once it disappeared, something new was there, his cutie mark! It was a piece of parchment unfolded and a quill with ink on its end writing on it.

"I got my cutie mark!" Lance shouted out.

Once Lance's parents came home, they were both very surprised by their son's cutie mark, of course Sword was a bit sad that his son's mark didn't end up laying out his future to be a royal guard, but nevertheless Sword tried his best to stay happy for what his son will do now. The parents got their son's name legally changed from Drawn Lance to Drawn Pen, to reflect on his cutie mark and Pen, formerly Lance, enjoyed his new name.

Pen's life became better and better, while at the same time being the little editor of Ms. Yearling, he also became the head editor of his school's newspaper, eventually becoming an editor for other authors besides Ms. Yearling as he grown up into his teenage years. Pen would eventually change his path as his teenage years went by and decided to become one of Princess Celestia's assistant, so he could see his dad every day and reassure him that he was alright where he was.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that!**

 **Again, maybe this could have been better… But for now I'm happy with the result and hopefully everycreature feels the same way!**

 **Next one will be the last and cover the youngest member of the family so far, Blooming Rose!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	5. Blooming Flower Mark

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Finally we have come to the last member of the family, this certainly took me longer than I thought it would have! Who knew it would be so hard to figure out how one pony would get his or her mark…**

 **Anyway, lets get to the last cutie mark story for Blooming Rose!**

* * *

Blooming Flower Mark

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in Equestria and in the forests near Canterlot, a family of five was on a camping trip together, to take a break from life and just enjoy being a family. There was of course the adults, Sword Gauntlet and Nurse Bluebell and their two older children, who were almost of full pony build, Drawn Pen and Dancing Tune and then there was the smallest member, a little filly named Blooming Rose, who has yet to get her cutie mark unlike the rest of her family who had their marks on their flanks.

Blooming Rose was the result of her parents wanting once again the experience of raising a little colt or filly since both Drawn Pen and Dancing Tune were all grown up and have their own work. And of course Bluebell took her daughter to the hospital often to see if her daughter would be interested in that, only she wasn't… She was different than Dancing Tune, because unlike the violin playing young mare, Blooming Rose was well… Much more shy and closed than her outgoing, energetic older sister, to other ponies at well, along or with her family she was fine.

The family was just putting the final touches on their chosen campsite while Blooming Rose was playing with a small ball, her family letting her do so since she was still just a little filly.

"How much longer until the camp is done daddy?" Blooming Rose asked her father.

"Almost done sweetie." Sword replied.

"And then after we can relax and eat some of the lunch I packed." Bluebell added with a smile as she got back to helping her husband making sure one of the tents was firmly secured.

Blooming Rose played with her small ball, tossing it into the air and catching it with her hooves, throwing it higher and higher, eventually it got so high that when it fell back down, Blooming Rose was unprepared for the direction the ball went. Instead of going back in her hooves, it came down on her muzzle, which surprised the little filly as she let out a soft cry of pain.

"Ouch." Blooming Rose said quietly, not loud enough for her family to hear.

Blooming Rose rubbed her muzzle with one of her hooves to soothe the pain and then she remembered her ball, she looked just in time to see her ball roll into some bushes. Without telling her family or them noticing, the little filly followed after her ball, disappearing into the bushes and out of sight of the camp.

"Come back here!" The little filly said as she ran after her ball, which rolled faster and faster because it was rolling down a slight downward slope.

Eventually that slope became very steep and Blooming Rose was by now getting a bit too far from the campsite. The slope became rocky as Blooming Rose ran after her ball, but tried to keep her hooves steady, but since she was still a little filly, it was easy to trip, especially when she tripped over a small rock in the ground.

"What in the name of Celestia…" The little filly said as she rolled down the steep slope, getting dirt all over her coat and mane.

After quite a roll down the slope, the little filly reached flat ground, sending up a cloud of dirt as she landed down, Blooming Rose coughing as she rubbed her eyes in order to see. When she came see clearly…

"Oh no…" Blooming Rose panicked as she realized she just got lost in the woods, unable to figure out how she managed to get here. "Mom, dad, brother, sister!" Blooming Rose shouted as loud as she could for her family, but of course no answer came as they were too far away to hear a filly shout. "Okay, maybe if I just trot on, I'll find them eventually, right?" Blooming Rose asked herself as she looked into the woods ahead of her, which was rather intimidating and frightening to her.

Meanwhile back at the campsite, the rest of Blooming Rose's family just finished setting up camp, not knowing what happened to the little filly.

"Okay sweetie, we're done, let eat some…" Bluebell began, but stopped as she didn't see her daughter anywhere.

"Sweetie?" Sword spoke in a louder voice than his wife, with no answer coming.

"Oh no…" Bluebell started panicking as she started to have tears. "Sweetie! Where are you!?"

Still no answer…

"This is my fault… I should have been watching her…" Bluebell began to cry.

"Honey, it's okay, it's everyone's fault, we should have had at least one of us watching her." Sword comforted his wife.

"Mom, I'm sure she didn't go far." Pen reassured his mother.

"Yeah, come on, we can find her before she gets hurt." Tune joined in her brother's eagerness.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go." Sword said as the family as a group began trotting through the woods to find their youngest member, shouting out Blooming Rose's name once in awhile to see if she would answer back.

Back to the little filly herself, well she was clearly even more lost now as the woods started to become darker and darker to her, and not only that, but she also needed to make her way through bushes filled with twigs, which was hard to pass by, often having some of her fur ripped from her body, leaving a trial of it.

"Why did I have to chase after my ball…" Blooming Rose starting to blame herself. "I could have just gotten a new one when I get back home."

Blooming Rose was starting to lose hope that she would ever find her family, until she saw a patch of light in the woods up ahead, her family might not be there, but at least it was light and warmth for her. The little filly made her way to the small clearing which let the light through the woods and when she got there, she noticed something beautiful growing.

"Wow…" Blooming Rose said in awe. "Never see those kinds of roses in Canterlot."

Of course out in the woods, where no ponies lived, things like flowers were much more wild in nature than their counterparts in the cities and towns in Equestria. Blooming Rose walked up and was about to take a rose to smell, only as she touched the stem, she just as quickly put her hoof back down on the ground.

"Ouch." Blooming Rose snapped as something stung her.

Of course one thing that was different about roses in the wild is that they still have all their thorns to avoid animals from eating the flower and it couldn't tell the difference if a filly just wanted to take one and smell it.

As Blooming Rose looked at her injured hoof, she was wondering how she was going to take the flower, luckily someone came to her rescue…

Blooming Rose heard some animal sounds and looked to see a bunch of small animals, like squirrels and mice gather, apparently interested in the little filly.

"Oh hi…" Blooming Rose nervously said. "Do you animals know how I can take a rose for me?"

As if the animals understood, they went froward and carefully took off the thorns of one of the roses, before pulling it from the ground and presented it to the little filly.

"Oh, why thank you, that was easier than I expected." The little filly smiled and thanked the animals who circled around her, to give her company, which made the little filly blush as she couldn't believe animals she just met would be so nice to her.

Smelling the rose, the little filly took in the scent, which was lovely and intoxicating, it was the sweetest smell a pony could have. And it also awakened something to appear on Blooming Rose's flank…

The little filly was in the middle of enjoying herself, having become fully relaxed when she heard some familiar voices shout her name, which caused the animals to scatter back to their own homes.

"Sweetie, where are you!?" Sword shouted as the little filly smiled.

"Over here!" Blooming Rose shouted back as her family heard it and trotted through the woods to find the little filly by the rose patch. "I'm so glad you found me! I'm sorry, I chased after my ball without telling you all." Blooming Rose was happy and then sad as she thought her family would be upset by her.

"It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault, we should have been watching over you more." Sword smiled as he hugged his daughter.

"Wait…" Pen spoke up as he noticed something. "Dad, do you see what I'm seeing on her flank?" Pen pointing at his little sister's flank, father and daughter looking.

"I don't believe it…" Both Sword and Rose said at the same time.

It was Blooming Rose's cutie mark and well her cutie mark fit her name perfectly, it was a yellow rose that was in the middle of just opening its petals, just beginning its blooming stage.

"Well this is certainly a big day for the family." Bluebell spoke up. "But we should get back to camp and make sure you're okay sweetie, you look a little beat up from the woods, luckily I always bring a med kit with me."

So as Sword got his daughter on his back the family trotted back to the campsite, where Bluebell attended to the bruises and especially the little cut on her daughter's hoof from the rose thorn. However Rose saw it as a mark to remind her that she has her cutie mark now and what she would do with it was unknown to her at that moment. Maybe it means that she might be a florist one day or something else, but that didn't matter, because getting a cutie mark is always an important day in a young pony's life.

* * *

 **And that's the end!**

 **Finally I have given the explanation to how all my pony OCs got their marks! And I hope everycreature enjoyed it!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
